


Fool's Gold

by easypeasycake



Category: Fanxyred, Idol Producer - Fandom, QCYN2, Youth With You, diamonds - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, fanxyred - Freeform, idol producer, youth with you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasycake/pseuds/easypeasycake
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran, Lu Keran/Liu Lingzi
Kudos: 22





	Fool's Gold

Keran was getting tired of being always in the same situation, she didn´t knew how to change it but she had to. How could she keep spending her days like this when it was hurting her this much? Her feelings felt like they were being drained and her heart getting break every single day.

―Keran, are you listening to me? ― said Anqi, who had been talking about how stressed she was with her exams for twenty minutes until she realized her best friend was completely spacing out.

―I’m sorry, what were you saying?

Anqi was starting to get worried for her friend. It’s been months since Keran stopped being herself, she was such a charismatic person who would always be so energetic, happy, peaceful don’t matter what but she suddenly changed into a completely distant person, it was as she was never there in mind, even if she was in person. She invited Keran today to her house to distract the poor girl that was suffering, even if she didn’t know why, but it wasn’t working at all with the taller girl just getting lost in whatever her mind was thinking of.

―Are you ever going to tell me what’s happening to you? You know I’ve been worried for you.

―I’m sorry for worrying you, really. But I don’t really want to talk about it yet. ― Keran said with a sad face. She would love to tell her, she really would. But how can she tell her best friend that the person hurting her this much was her sister? How could she confess to Anqi that her relationship with Lingzi wasn’t going as well as she thought? She would never be able to tell Anqi everything that Lingzi was doing to her lately, it would completely change Anqi’s image of her sister. She’d rather keep all the bullshit to herself before telling Anqi the truth of how horrible of a person Lingzi actually was.

Her relationship hasn’t always been like that, though. After they met at a coffee near the college campus (you know, the usual cliché with Keran accidentally bumping into Lingzi and spelling her coffee all over her) they were really good friends for a few months until Keran confessed her feelings for Lingzi. It wasn’t much after that they started officially dating, being together for one year and two months now. Keran was really thankful for having Lingzi on her life since she appeared for her in a moment where she really needed someone. I mean, Keran has always had Linfan by her side, but she really needed someone new, which is exactly what she was looking for by starting college in another city. Lingzi not only bought her love and affection as a partner but also a new group of friends. It was thanks to Lingzi that Keran got to know her current best friend Anqi, with whom she got along really fast since they were both 21 years old while Lingzi was 23.

―Do you want to go get some ice cream and make a movie night? ―Keran looked at Anqi, who was giving her a comfort smile her in hope of receiving a ‘yes’. She didn’t want to make the short girl feel sad or incapable of making her feel better, so she just nodded her face and saw Anqi clap her hands and smile brightly. Who knows? Maybe it could be useful to distract her a little.

The first day Keran met Anqi, they clicked immediately. Anqi turned into her best friend really quick and integrated her to the whole group, which was made up by Xiai, Xueer and Xiaotang. The girls added her to their group chat immediately and never again left her out of their hang outs. Keran would never tell any of them, but it wasn’t just once the times she cried of happiness and thankfulness for having them. These girls have never done anything more than support her since the minute they met her, even Xiaotang, who was known for being super cold (specially because of her shyness) around new people.

Anqi and Keran took their coats and went out to get the supplies for the movie night. Keran was really thankful for Anqi giving her the space to not talk about her problems but yet being there for her. It wasn’t easy for her to talk about her problems, and with Anqi being kind of involved in the situation, it was even harder. She was the kind of friend whom you could be chilling in the same room completely silent but still be comfortable.

The two girls were quietly walking beside each other without talking. Anqi was busy in her phone texting the group chat to see if any of the girls would like to join the movie night, and Keran was just lost in her mind with a few times holding Anqi by her coat so she wouldn’t get run over by a car when crossing the street.

―Xueer and Xiaotang are coming too! ―Anqi said suddenly while they were arriving at the convenience store. ―I’m gonna ask them to bring the food so we have less to care about.

Keran only nodded to what the little girl was saying and went directly to the fridges to get some Red Bulls, she couldn’t help but love those energetic drinks but Xueer would always ask her to drink some and she wouldn’t feel satisfied enough with the little she could drink, since she would end up giving it all to Xueer every single time. She took three cans and went near the register to encounter Anqi, who already had some cokes and juices. They quickly paid for the things and went to the movie rental store. Yes, those stores still existed. Keran was very shocked to find out too the first time she watched a movie with the rest of the girls, but apparently the girls liked to watch movies on DVD instead of on Netflix because it reminded them of their childhood. She found that reason very cute since there weren’t lots of people who still do that.

The store that they always went to was actually one of the favorite places in the world for Keran. It was really big and decorated as in the 90’s, which she loved. The store didn’t only have DVDs but the whole zone at the right of the store was dedicated to music only. It had CDs, discs, and vinyls.

Anqi looked at her friend who was looking at the music zone of the store as if it was Narnia, she knew she loved it. I mean, what else could you expect from the music major? Keran loved music more than anything else in the world and it wasn’t a secret for anyone. She could get lost in the store for hours without even realizing. 

―You can go ―Anqi said rolling her eyes jokingly. ―I know you want to.

―Thank you ―Keran went almost running to her right while Anqi looked at her back happily; Keran just gave her the first honest smile from the day.

Keran loved everything about music. The way it could blow right into your ears and sweeten your brain, how it made your problems fly away. How people could express any emotion through lyrics or even melodies. You could express sadness, happiness, love, heartbreak. And that wasn’t the best part but the fact that people could actually relate and understand what you were expressing, so it would make you feel less lonely. Love songs would felt like butterflies when you’re in love, but also like a hug when you’re in your worst. Along with flowers, Keran always thought that nothing could ever be as beautiful as dedicating a song. It was one the most beautiful form of love that existed for her. Since she wasn’t someone who could spit her feelings into words very easily, writing songs and composing melodies was her way of doing it since she was very young. She still remembers how wrote a whole song to her mom for her birthday a few years ago and sang it while playing her first piano. Something that she could never admit or say out loud though, was the fact that she has never been able to dedicate a song to Lingzi. She has played music to her, and even made her a whole CD with songs that reminded Keran of her. But she was never able to create a piece by herself for Lingzi. She was trying to work in one for her birthday in a few months, seven months to be more exact, but the work was being very slow.

Keran was smiling very peacefully while looking at the beautiful Queen vinyl in front of her. That was her dad’s favorite band when he was alive, so it was really precious to her. She has always wanted to buy it but it was way out of her budget with her part time job. She was putting down the vinyl when she felt a gaze on her. She looked in front of her and her eyes connected with someone’s beautiful eyes two rows ahead of her. She couldn’t see the stranger’s whole face since the shelf was so high that everything down the middle of their face was covered, so she could only see their short hair and eyes, but this person’s gaze was enough to make her froze. She has never felt that love at first sight was a thing, but hell yes that it felt like it . 


End file.
